Why!
by Inu-Yasha's Brother Nitsua
Summary: Sad and Gorrey Fic! Kagome takes a step becasue everyone dies.


**Why?**

**-**

**"Why is this happening to me!" Kagome yelled slamming her fists into the well in her own time era. "Why did that stupid dog do this! DAMNIT!" her fist was bleeding now. Tears sprung from her eyes, running down her cheeks. She wiped her eyes and clung to the one thing she had left of her friends. She had Sango's secret sword, one of the golden hoops that was once part of his staff, Shippo's magic leaves, a little of Kilala's hair, and a piece of Inu-Yasha's Fire Rat. She stood up blood and tears dripping from her body. **

**She started to walk back to her house, sobbing. When she walked in her house Sota was the first to notice her, "Whats wrong sis!" She continued walking, now heading to her room. "MOM... KAGOME'S ACTING ALL WEIRD!" he nagged to his Mom. "Kagome whats wrong sweety!" her mom said hands on her back. Kagome was now walking to the top of her stairs. "Kagome..." her Mom cast a worried gaze on her. When Kagome got to the top of the stairs she turned around and said with a cracking voice, "I Love You Mom, Grandpa, and Sota..." Then she jumped. From the very top of the stairs. Then time stopped and she was having a grim flash back of what happened, with details she didn't want to remember.**

**"NARAKU!" Kagome yelled, cocking an arrow back on the back of Kilala. "It's Your Turn To Die!" she exclaimed releasing the arrow. The purrifying arrow entered his body only so it would come out the other end and his body would heal. "Foolish human, to think a meesly spiritual arrow would kill me."**

**"Shut-Up You Bastard!" Inu-Yasha yelled while jumping his Tetsuiga ready to make the wind scar.**

**"Insolence!" The evil demon yelled, "Now that I have All the shards of the Shikon Jewel, I will kill you all." With that he held his hand out and a beam of Miasma sprouted from it. The Miasma seeped into Shippos nose as he was trying to help using his heart scar. The little fox demon jumped back coughing and gagging then turing white and falling down limp.**

**"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed tears forming for her fallen friend.**

**"Thats it!" Inu-Yasha Yelled, "WIND SCAR!" the attack was heading right towards Naraku and when it got only an inch away he swatted it away not even breaking a sweat.**

**"What the hell!" Inu-Yasha said befundled.**

**"HIRAKOTS!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang. She knew that it wouldn't hit him but she had a plan. Miroku was on the other side of Naraku and would use his wind tunnel to capture him, using the curse Naraku gave him against him. The giant boomerang missed him by inches and ofcourse it turned course back at Naraku but Naraku expected it. He turned and cought it, and then Miroku leaped out of the bushes he was hiding in and yelled, "WIND TUNNEL!" and stomped on the ground and a sharp tipped root came up from the ground under Miroku and impaled him.**

**"MIROKU!" Sango yelled rushing towards miroku and hugging him. Tears rushed down her face as she kissed him. **

**"Feh!" Naraku said flicking his hand. The sharp tipped root then had tiny other sharp tipped roots rush through Miroku and go through Sango, killing both the lovers.**

**"No! Sango, Miroku!" Kagome said tears now pouring down her face as if a rain storm had just been through. She cocked back three arrows which she then let go. These arrows were very powerful. Instead of the blue or purple color energy coming from it, red and green colors flowed from it.**

**Naraku snapped Sango's Boomerang in half and threw it down and the arrows went through him, but ofcourse he healed. "DAMNIT!" she replied. "I'm tired of you woman!" He pointed at Kagome and a yellow beam of light shot out and went through her upper shoulder. "Uhhh..." she cried out. "Kagome no!" he jumped up on Kilala and snatched her and jumped down. Then Kilala burst into dust. Naraku had killed her too. Kagome looked in her hand and saw a little bit of Kilala's hair in it.**

**When they touched ground Kagome ran to Sango and Miroku. When she got there she gasped. Blood was pouring everywhere. "Kagome..." Sango was still alive but only a few seconds left before she died. "Kagome... I Love Miroku." then she died. "NO!" she cried and cried then she snatched Sango secret sword and a gold hoop that was once his staff.**

**"Kagome lets go!" Inu-Yasha snatched her up and all kagome could see from there was a blur. They landed next to the well. "I Love You!" Inu-Yasha said embracing her then holding her waist and kissing her. He slipped his tounge in her mouth. She moaned at the sudden sense of love she had yerned for for so long. "I Love You Too!" she said catching a breath from the kiss. Then she heard a crack and Inu-Yasha had blood pouring down his mouth. "Ka-Ka-Kagome... I Lo-Love You... G-G-Goodbye..." and witht he last strength he had he pushed her down the well and then she ended up back were she was now.**

**She landed on a stair and could hear her own snapping of her bones. She was going to die and be with her friends. Then She Died. With everything of her friends in her hand. Dead!**

**-**

**Well, this is a one piece, and it's kinda gory but, w/e. it's my fan-fic so ya'll can kiss my ass. lol.**

**Love Nitsua**

**69**


End file.
